Falling In Love and Other Disasters
by transemacabre
Summary: AJ Lee and Dolph Ziggler have formed the perfect power couple to get ahead and get revenge on everyone who's ever wronged them. The best laid plans oft go astray, as Dolph will soon discover, while AJ may find that what she's been looking for has been there all along.
1. December 17, 2012

_While I love Kane/AJ, that ship seems to be on the backburner as far as WWE is concerned. Dolph/AJ is a worthy substitute. Their chemistry is hot like whoa! I need all the fics and MVs, hurry!_

* * *

AJ hesitated before tapping on his door. There was still time for her to back out of this, laugh it off. But after fighting for so long for respect, for the biggest names in the WWE to know her name and know that she is to be reckoned with, from Kane to Paul Heyman to Vince McMahon, she knew she couldn't run scared now. Not from a peroxide-obsessed peacock with major attitude like him. So she steeled herself and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" He didn't even ask who was there.

The first thing AJ saw when she stepped into his dressing room was the half-empty, overturned suitcase. On the counter against the wall lay a pair of shattered picture frames, the glass already swept away. She guessed that Vickie had already come to rage at him. She found Dolph himself in a handstand in the middle of the room, every muscle taut with the concentration necessary to stay like that. AJ wondered if this was his version of meditation.

He didn't stand up or acknowledge her in any way. So AJ hopped into the plush chair next to him, stuck her legs up in the air, and let her head fall back so that she was eye-to-eye with him. His eyes were very blue, she noticed. She was noticing all sorts of things about him she'd never bothered to notice before.

Dolph smirked at her from his peculiar position. "I knew you'd show up."

"We need to talk."

He righted himself, shaking his head a bit as the blood rushed back into his body. AJ pulled herself up as well to sit in the chair. "And what do we need to talk about?" Dolph asked. He pushed into her space, still on his knees, but with his hands resting on the arms of the chair. His hair, no longer so tightly brushed back, haloed his face. He looked younger and more boyish than she could ever remember seeing him.

AJ let her eyes fall half-lidded, in the way she knew men loved. "I thought it'd be obvious. I thought you were always on top... of things, Mr. Ziggler," she murmured.

Dolph scoffed at her. "Let's get one thing straight between me and you, princess. You may have helped me out at TLC, thanks a lot, but I would've kept my Money-in-the-Bank contract with or without you. You were the one who put it on the line against Jericho in the first place. Don't think I forgot. And I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that little stunt you pulled tonight at the Slammies will drive me and Vickie apart. Well, it's over between us, but that was a long time coming. You had nothing to do with it. I'm not _John_. You're not going to jerk me around, and you're not going to play games with me. Got it?"

Her lips pursed. It didn't escape her attention that Dolph's eyes flitted down to her mouth. "Oh, I am well aware you're not John." She cocked her head to one side. "You and I, we could be good together."

"I'm good on my lonesome," he informed her smugly, and AJ had to fight to keep from rolling her eyes. God, how did Vickie and Swagger put up with him. Time to kick it up a notch. She scooted forward and wrapped her legs around his waist again, noting with pleasure how his breathing went raspy. Winding her arms around his shoulders, AJ combed back his unruly hair.

"She is going to do everything in her power to take you out," AJ said, not bothering to name the woman she was talking about. She didn't want Vickie's name to break her spell. "A woman scorned and all that. I should know. When that happens, you may want some... backup." Her lips brushed against his. Dolph's hands strayed to her waist, squeezing her hips. It had been awhile since she'd had someone who wanted to get a hold on her, and AJ loved the feeling of the strong grip of his hands, the warmth of his body. She leaned forward, and Dolph obligingly went backwards, till he was laying on his back and she straddled him.

Dolph's eyes gleamed. He seemed to be thinking over his response. "No games. No tricks. No lies. Just you and me, princess."

"You and me," AJ assured him. "And the WWE universe at our feet!"


	2. December 18, 2012

Backstage after Smackdown ended, AJ was riding a wave of emotion that seemed to crest and ebb violently. It had felt amazing getting her feelings about John Cena off her chest; it had felt even better when Dolph stuck up for her and Big E. had stuck up for Dolph. A flash of anger almost choked her when she thought about the Miz. Who did he think he was, throwing her past up in her face like that? Well, he'd be dealt with soon enough. She now had both Dolph and Big E. in her corner, and not since her GM days had AJ felt so strong and powerful.

But her brawl with Kaitlyn hurt the worst. Why didn't Kaitlyn just leave her alone if she didn't want to be AJ's friend any more? Couldn't she see AJ needed support? Maybe she was jealous that AJ and Dolph were together now. AJ had never forgotten catching Dolph and Kaitlyn making out way back in their NXT days, and whatever Kaitlyn had meant to him then, it obviously hadn't meant enough for Dolph to leave Vickie for her. AJ decided to put the Kaitlyn stuff to the back of her mind, and concentrate on what was most important right now: her relationship with Dolph.

In his arms, in the ring, AJ had been kissed breathless. Even with Big E. right there, and thousands of people watching, it had been as though her and Dolph were the only two people in the world. The only thing that had come close had been her brief relationship with Kane; Daniel Bryan kissed her like he was winning a victory over her, and Punk pulled further away after every kiss, and Cena had kissed like she was his dirty little secret. As soon as they made it backstage, Dolph had pulled her close for another kiss before hitting the showers. She touched her lips with the tips of her fingers, imagining she could still feel and taste him there. Giggling, AJ wrapped her arms around herself and skipped off to get changed.

* * *

Another day, another city. AJ was up before dawn, boarding the bus. Soon they'd have a couple days off for Christmas, and she couldn't wait to spend them with Dolph. Even as a line of red-eyed, yawning Superstars and Divas stumbled onto the buses like zombies, AJ climbed on board bright-eyed and happier than she'd been in a long time. By the time her bus took off, the sun was peeking over the horizon, painting the sky in pastel pinks and yellows.

AJ swayed as the bus careened down the highway. The telltale rustle of canvas caught her attention; it was Dolph, one row up and to the left of her, moving his backpack off the seat opposite from him. He invited her to sit with a nod of the head. AJ gratefully plopped down across from him.

"What have you got there?" Dolph asked curiously.

She held up her comic book, wilting a bit when she saw the look on his face.

"You're gonna read _that_?"

Her cheeks burned as every schoolyard taunt of "weirdo!" and "nerd!" came flooding back to her. "And what's wrong with that?" AJ said, sounding a little more defensive than she meant. "Girls can read comics, too."

Dolph quirked his eyebrows. "It's not that. It's just... _Green Lantern_? You should read something awesome. Like _Deadpool_, or _Preacher_."

In the space of one breath, AJ went from defensive to glowing with pleasure. "I've read every single issue of _Preacher_ already," she said breezily, "and I quit _Deadpool_ after Way took over the title. Yuck. Besides, Green Lantern is awesome. He's limited only by his imagination. And he is totally fearless." AJ would love to have a magic ring and go around saving the day. And never being afraid again also sounded pretty great.

Dolph was giving her a look she couldn't quite place. It was as though he was amused, and disbelieving, and something else she didn't recognize, all at the same time. AJ grinned at him and, noticing the hardback book in his lap, she asked, "What are you reading?"

It was his turn to hold it up for her. "It's about politics and the U.N.," he explained.

"You're into politics?" AJ was surprised. It hadn't occurred to her that Dolph was registered to vote, much less that he cared about things like that. When she thought about it, it made sense. Dolph was a smart guy, probably not as smart as he liked to think, but well-spoken and quick-witted. Why wouldn't he stay informed on politics?

"I'm into all kinds of things, princess," Dolph said. He propped up his feet on the edge of her seat, resting his book on his knees so he could read comfortably. Taking that as her cue, AJ stretched out her feet and laid them on the seat beside Ziggler. She wiggled her toes in her cushy house slippers and settled in to read Hal Jordan's latest adventure. She was almost halfway through before she became vaguely aware of a warm pressure on her feet. Glancing over the edge of her comic book, she found that Dolph was still reading his book, holding it perched on his knees and turning the pages with his right hand, and with his left hand he was gently stroking AJ's foot through its slipper. He didn't seem aware that he was doing anything at all. AJ didn't mind; hell, her feet were loving the attention. A smile blossomed across her face as she returned to her reading.


	3. December 23, 2012

_I'm loving all the comments, y'all! Keep 'em coming! And write me more Dolph/AJ fic, I need it._

* * *

'Twas the night of the last house show before Christmas, and AJ was freshening up in her dressing room when there came a knock on her door. Throwing the door open, she found Dolph on the other side, and letting out a squeal of delight, she leapt into his arms.

Dolph combed her hair through his fingers and pulled her close for a kiss. "Steel cage match with Cena! Now that's how a once and future Heavyweight Champion should be treated," he crowed triumphantly.

"Merry Christmas," AJ told him, leading him into her dressing room. "You deserve it."

"Speaking of Christmas," Dolph sat on the couch and pulled her into his lap. "What are your plans?"

"Usually I visit my mom in Jersey City for Christmas dinner," AJ said. "But I'd like to spend the holiday with you. What about you, are you planning on going home to your family in Cleveland?"

At that, Dolph actually flinched, and AJ wondered what she'd said wrong. Maybe he wasn't close to his family? He had a brother that wrestled for FCW, now NXT, and now that she thought about it, she couldn't remember ever hearing if he even had any other family. He'd grown up in Cleveland but liked to claim Hollywood, Florida as his hometown now. She wondered if Cleveland held bad memories for him.

"I have an idea," Dolph said. "I'll rent us a luxury hotel room in New York City - I'll pay, of course - and we'll get a tree and do the whole thing right. You can still have Christmas dinner with your folks and then we'll have our romantic night in New York City. What do you say?"

AJ's heart hammered in her chest. Hanging unspoken between them was the implication of spending more than just time together - they'd be spending the _night_ together. There wasn't really any reason they couldn't while they were on the road, most Superstars and Divas stayed at the same hotel after all, but somehow it was different when she and Dolph would be getting a hotel room _together_, on their own time. But what was wrong with that if they did? He was her boyfriend, after all, and it wasn't like AJ didn't want to see Dolph Ziggler's magnificent naked body. She swallowed thickly.

Half the WWE universe assumed she'd slept with all the guys she'd been interested in, but that was far from the truth. AJ felt very inexperienced. John Cena had never gone beyond kisses. Kane had broken things off before they got a chance to get hot and heavy, and the furthest it'd gotten with Punk had been cuddles and kisses, no matter what he and that slimy cretin Paul Heyman liked to imply. She had been with Daniel, but the last time they'd slept together had been right before Wrestlemania. That felt like a million years ago. AJ hoped that Dolph didn't expect any porn star shenanigans. Although... if the rumors were true... AJ felt sure that being with Dolph Ziggler would be very, very different than being with Daniel Bryan.

She _did_ want to see him naked. And the thought of a romantic Christmas Eve in New York City, with a carriage ride in Central Park and going ice-skating at Rockefeller Center, sounded amazing. "I would love to," AJ breathed.

"Great!"

"On one condition."

"Which is...?" Dolph's eyebrows knit together suspiciously.

"You come to my mom's for Christmas dinner." AJ tucked her head into the curve of his neck. "You've never had a real Puerto Rican Christmas, I bet."

"You would win that bet," Dolph admitted. "Your mom would want me there?"

"She'll love you," AJ told him.

"Okay, you're on."

* * *

The next morning, AJ hurried into the hotel lobby with her luggage to meet up with Dolph so they could head to the airport together. This was really the first time she was doing real boyfriend/girlfriend stuff with her new beau, she realized. He was meeting her mom, for god's sake. Even Daniel had never met her mom, and they'd almost gotten married. Okay, not that she would've gone through with it in a million years, but it was the principle of the thing.

As she entered the lobby, she caught sight of him in his favorite black leather jacket, standing with his back to her. Wanting to surprise him, AJ parked her luggage beside the ugly lobby couch and skipped up behind him.

"Dolph, I-" Too late, AJ saw that he had a cell phone to his ear. She stopped in her tracks, remembering how CM Punk had missed her match to take a call from his sister. Should she just leave? Or wait until he got off the phone?

To her surprise, Dolph turned around and made a beckoning motion with his free hand. "Hey, here she is, I'm gonna put her on the phone with you," he said to whoever it was that was on the other end. Taking the phone from his ear, he told AJ, "It's my little brother, Briley. He wants to say hello to you."

AJ's mouth fell open a little bit. It took her a moment to get over her shock and actually take the phone from him. None of her other exes had ever introduced her to any of their family members. Well, she could kinda understand when it came to Kane, but not so much Daniel or Punk or Cena. She was pretty sure John Cena had eight or nine brothers and she'd never so much as gotten to say hi to anyone of them. Clearing her throat, she hesitantly said, "Hello?" into the phone.

_"Hi AJ! This is Briley, Dolph's brother. How are you today?" _He sounded just like Dolph. AJ began smiling immediately.

"I'm doing great. How are you? Do you have plans for Christmas in Florida?" she asked.

_"I'm good! I wish I could spend the holiday with you and my big bro, but the stars didn't align this time. I've heard a lot about you and I can't wait to meet you in the new year."_

AJ nervously twined a strand of hair around her finger. She wondered what Briley had heard about her. "Ditto."

_"I just wanted to tell you, Dolph can be a pain in the ass sometimes. Trust me, I'm his baby brother, I know! But he isn't as bad as he pretends to be."_

AJ grinned up at Dolph. "Oh, is that so?" Dolph's eyes went wide as he began wondering what Briley was telling her over the phone.

_"Yeah. And he sounds... happy. For once. So I wanted to wish you two the best of luck and a merry Christmas!" _Wow, Dolph's brother was really nice. AJ wondered what the rest of his family was like, if they were all this nice.

"Thanks so much, Briley. It's good to talk to you. Do you want to talk to Dolph again?" After hearing him reply in the positive, AJ handed the phone back to Dolph. He told his little brother goodbye, then hung up and stuck the cell phone in his pocket.

"What did Briley say to you?" Dolph asked, putting his hands on her hips and drawing her closer to him.

She tilted her head to the side and gave him a sly look. "He said I should beware of flamboyant, butt-wiggling egomaniacs," she said cheekily.

Dolph blew out a breath of fake relief. "Thank god we don't know any of those!"

AJ's head fell back as she laughed, then she wiped an errant tear of mirth from the corner of her eye and pulled Dolph down for another breathtaking kiss. She felt warm from the inside, and yes, Dolph was a flamboyant, butt-wiggling egomaniac, but he was _her_ flamboyant, butt-wiggling egomaniac, and that made all the difference.


	4. December 24, 2012

_I gorged myself on Zigglee vids today on Youtube - I wish I could make my own! Instead, the only thing I can do is write, and maybe inspire more Dolph/AJ fic and fanvids._

_Disclaimer: I would like to make it clear that any representation of Dolph and AJ's families are purely of my own creation, although based very loosely on comments made by Dolph and AJ while in character, and are entirely based on Dolph and AJ's fictional personas. No disrespect to the actual Nick and April's families are intended. Capiche?_

* * *

On the flight to New York, Dolph and AJ put up the armrest between their seats and cuddled. AJ showed him a thousand pictures of her mom, dad, brother, sister, and a legion of aunts, uncles, cousins, and friends of the family who were more family than friends. Dolph's head was spinning trying to keep track of them all. Growing up, it'd just been him and his little brothers, and most of the girls he'd dated hadn't thought of him as "bring home to mom" material. He was wading waist-deep into the unknown here.

AJ was so casual about bringing him home for Christmas that Dolph's discomfort melted away in her presence. In fact, AJ was casual about _everything_. Dolph was finding that he liked that more and more about her. She was a knockout in a dress or in the ring, but she boarded the plane wearing chucks and jeans like a normal person.

Partway through the flight, AJ dozed off with her head leaning against his shoulder. Dolph smiled fondly at her and took the opportunity to smell her thick, beautiful hair. He noticed that the window next to her was still open, and daylight was shining onto her face, and for some reason that bothered him. He wanted AJ to nap comfortably. But if he leaned over to shut the window, he would surely disturb her. Then Dolph had a eureka moment. He plucked his zebra-stripped sleep mask that came with him on every flight out of his carry-on bag that was hanging from the seat in front of him, and gently fixed it over AJ's face. She made a soft sound in her sleep but didn't wake up. Pleased with himself, Dolph leaned his own head on hers, to catch a few minutes of beauty sleep until the plane made its descent into New York. He could live without his sleep mask for once.

* * *

The soft chiming that warned of the airplane's imminent descent woke AJ from her nap. The first thing she became aware of was the warm weight touching her head - Dolph napping pressed against her. The second thing she became aware of was the mask over her face. She tugged it off and starred at it blearily. It was a black-and-white stripped sleep mask, and it looked like the sort of thing Dolph would own. He must've put it on her as she slept to block out the sunlight.

Such a small, sweet gesture. AJ turned her head slightly towards Dolph, so that her eyelashes fluttered against his temple. Hadn't this all started out as a scheme? She hadn't even liked him that much the first time she kissed him. But somehow that momentum had driven them forward, and in just a few short days her ideas about him had turned topsy-turvy. She wondered if she was getting in over her head. This was different than it had ever been before. She didn't feel like a cornered animal, spitting and showing her claws; nor was he prey to be chased down. As Dolph began to stir beside her, AJ made her choice. She kissed him awake.

* * *

After landing at LaGuardia, AJ and Dolph caught a cab to their hotel, checked in, and stashed their things. The plan was to freshen up and then head to Jersey City for Christmas dinner that evening. Ever the gentleman, Dolph let AJ take the first shower.

"What should I say to your folks when I meet them?" Dolph asked her, as he leaned over the bathroom sink, moisturizing his face.

He could hear AJ giggling in the shower. "Just be your charming self," she told him.

Dolph could imagine how that would go. _Hello Mr. Lee. I'm Dolph Ziggler, former World Heavyweight Champion, former Intercontinental Champion, and the awesome-sounding name on your wife's bucket list. Incidentally, I am also double-jointed, something your beautiful daughter will be discovering later this evening in our hotel room. Nice to meet you_. "Is that a covert way of saying that I should grovel and kiss ass?" he asked.

AJ stepped out of the shower, winding a towel around her body. "Flattery won't get you anywhere," she said. "Flattery will get you _everywhere_." She arched an eyebrow at him when she saw the way he was staring at her body, barely covered by the fluffy white towel, her wet hair clinging to her neck and bare shoulders.

"When did you say they were expecting us at the dinner?" Dolph asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her close.

AJ bounced on her toes to kiss him. "Soon. Too soon."

Dolph groaned.

"Nothing that a cold shower won't take care of, boy," AJ told him, giving him a wink before strutting out of the bathroom. Dolph groaned again but climbed in the shower.

* * *

The cab pulled up in front of AJ's parent's home in Jersey City. Dolph and AJ didn't even make it out of the car before the door flew open and half of her family came spilling out. "Mom! Dad!" AJ yelled happily, running into their arms. "Oh my god, I've _missed_ you." Her mom wore a hideous Christmas sweater. Her dad kissed her all over her face like she was six years old again. Homecoming perfection.

She was hugged and kissed and pinched and teased to within an inch of her life. Dolph was instantly surrounded by several of her male relatives, leaving it to AJ to rescue him. "Dolph, I'd like you to meet my parents," she said, taking him by the hand. "This is my mom and my dad. This is Robert, my brother, and these are my cousins." Her brother and two of her male cousins were trying to stare Dolph down, which to his credit he completely ignored. Some of her girl cousins were giving him entirely different looks.

Dolph proudly handed a package to her dad. "Merry Christmas, everyone."

"What's this?" her dad asked, confused. He turned the package around in his hands.

"Your Christmas present, I selected it myself," Dolph told him. He turned to her mother. "Now I see where AJ gets her looks from. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Lee."

AJ's mom blushed and made a sort of fluttering motion with her hands. "Oh, a ladykiller!"

Inside the small, over-heated house, barking dogs and a laughing toddler greeted them. AJ got more kisses, this time from her sister, her brother-in-law, more cousins, and several aunts and uncles on both her mom and dad's sides. Her dad ripped open the package Dolph had given him and held up an oddly curved piece of wood with a hole in it. "Um..." he said.

"It's wonderful!" AJ's mom said, ever the gracious hostess. "... what is it?"

"A hand-carved mahogany wine bottle holder," Dolph told her proudly. AJ resisted the urge to smack herself in the forehead with the palm of her hand. She should've known Dolph would pick out a present that her parents couldn't even recognize.

Her aunt insisted that Dolph try a taste of the cake she'd made, her "speciality", and while he was distracted, AJ's mom pulled her aside into the kitchen.

"He's much better-looking in person than on television," her mom whispered, never taking her eyes off Dolph.

"Mom!"

"Well, its true. He seems like a good boy, AJ. Are any of his family members coming to New York to spend Christmas with you two?" her mom asked.

"No, its just us," AJ admitted.

"Oh, honey," her mom said, a terrible thought occurring to her. "Is he an orphan?"

That summoned images of Dolph as a sad-eyed ragamuffin from a Dickens novel. AJ forced down a smile and managed to say, "No, he's not an orphan, mom. I don't think Dolph is close with any of his family. Well, other than his brother. I spoke to him on the phone and he seems nice."

In the living room, someone had placed a baby in Dolph's arms, and he was gamely trying to entertain it. AJ sighed and decided to swoop in for another rescue. Talk about trial by fire. If he didn't run screaming for the hills at the first sight of her family, then he might just be a keeper.


	5. December 25, 2012

Both AJ and Dolph napped off some of their after-dinner stupor in the cab on the way back to Manhattan, and by the time they made it to their swank hotel, both had caught their second wind. They teased one another in the halls, kissed in the elevator, and Dolph stumbled towards their hotel room, AJ clasped around his waist, each almost lost in the other. Much to Dolph's surprise, AJ fished the keycard from his pocket and opened the door herself, without dismounting. His admiration for her grew by the second.

Once they made it inside, it took AJ a moment to catch sight of the Christmas tree, but when she did, Dolph got the pleasure of seeing the surprise in her eyes. The tree filled an entire corner of the hotel living room, already lit up with lights. "You had them bring up a tree while we were out?" she asked, her pretty mouth open a bit in astonishment. Dolph gently sat her on the arm of the black leather couch.

"It wouldn't be Christmas without a tree. There's a box of ornaments to hang on it, too." Dolph smirked. "Am I good or am I good?"

"Oh, you're good," AJ admitted, tapping him gently on the nose with the tip of her finger.

They decorated the tree, even hung a sprig of mistletoe, then AJ disappeared into the bedroom for a few minutes to slip into her bathrobe and put on her glasses. That's when Dolph spotted his Money In The Bank briefcase under the tree, decorated with a bow, and knew that AJ must've put it there when he wasn't looking. He decided to play along. "How did you know!" he said, as AJ reappeared, looking adorable in her hair bow and glasses.

They joked about it, both of them almost glowing with success after what had happened at TLC. Dolph knew his future was so bright, he was going to have to wear shades, to paraphrase a song, and it felt good to have AJ in his corner. The only thing better than beating that strongman bore Cena was beating him, looking so good, _and_ stealing his girlfriend all at the same time. As he and AJ toppled over into the tree, Dolph thought a selfish thought: he wanted to be so good that he ruined AJ for all those other men, until they all became dim memories, the Past to his Present and Future.

* * *

As they lay there on the floor, giggling, next to the downed Christmas tree, AJ felt an intense feeling of rightness settle over her. Dolph felt every bit as good as she'd hoped he would - his lips, the strength contained in his shoulders and hands, the brush of his hands through her hair. He was really a beautiful man, she thought. A lot of the other Divas had disdained Ziggler because of his attitude, AJ right along with them, and that bad attitude had made him ugly in her eyes. But Dolph had always had the strong jaw and blue eyes of a superhero, and for the first time ever, AJ was able to appreciate all sorts of new things about him.

Dolph rolled her over onto her back and settled over her, one hand cupping the side of her head. "You look good enough to eat," he told her.

AJ leaned her face into his hand, kissing his palm. "Promises, promises."

_That_ got a reaction. She could almost feel the tension thrumming through his body. "Babe, if that's what you want," Dolph said breathlessly, "then I am so there."

She giggled. "There's a bedroom. With chocolates on the pillow and everything."

In a flash, he'd swept her up into his arms and off the floor. Tinsel was stuck in their hair and her custom-made 'Show-Off' t-shirt was already half off of her. AJ wrapped her legs around his waist once more as he carried her into the bedroom and slammed the door behind them.

* * *

AJ woke the next morning, stretched blissfully in bed, then rolled over to find a cold spot on the pillow beside her. Frowning, she sat up, looking about for Dolph. He hadn't just... and then run away in the night, had he? She pulled the sheets around her like a shield.

The door to the hotel room slammed, nearly scaring her out of her skin. Dolph walked into the bedroom, patting himself off with a towel. His hair was sweaty and plastered to his forehead and neck. "Cardio," he said, seeing the question in AJ's eyes. Instantly, her worry disappeared, and AJ felt a little shaky and silly for being so scared. Why had she assumed that he'd abandoned her? She should've known he wouldn't miss a day of cardio, even Christmas Day.

"Merry Christmas," she told him.

"Merry Christmas, babe," he said. Dolph stripped off his shirt, dropped it into the hamper, then threw a towel over his shoulder. He opened the door to the bathroom, then turned and gave her a curious look. "In or out?" he asked.

AJ burst out laughing, but she ran naked into the shower with him a moment later.

* * *

Their first Christmas together was surprisingly low-key. They got breakfast at a cafe Dolph loved from his previous trips to the city, then went shopping and looked at the stores - like Lord & Taylor, Saks Fifth Ave, and Bergdorf Goodman - which were fancifully decorated for the holidays, some done up like they were Christmas presents. A lot of places were closed, but they got pretzels from a street vendor and walked hand-in-hand back to the hotel.

"My mom really likes you," AJ said out of the blue. She wasn't even sure why she blurted it out - for some reason she'd felt like it needed to be said.

Dolph didn't miss a beat. "I'm glad I get the mom's stamp of approval. What about your dad?"

"He didn't give you the stinkeye, so I think he's okay with it." AJ squeezed his hand through their gloves.

"Your family is... big. And warm," Dolph said. It came out sounding a little awkward, but AJ knew he didn't mean it. She got the impression he didn't know what to think of happy families.

"Yeah, things are great now. It wasn't always like this. My parents almost got divorced," AJ admitted. "And there were hard times when I was a teenager. We lived out of cars and stuff like that. But we made it." She waited, hoping he would share something about his own family. Nothing doing. Dolph would talk about anything and anyone, so she could tell that he was being cagey on purpose.

Dolph gave her a look that could only be described as salacious. "You are without a doubt the sexiest ex-hobo I've ever seen," he said very seriously. She swatted him on the shoulder and he pretended to be shocked. "What, did I say something wrong?"

It was only after they returned to the hotel that AJ realized she had forgotten to think about wrestling, or John Cena, or any of her other exes, all day.


	6. December 29, 2012

AJ and Dolph stumbled backstage, trying not to slip in the mud. AJ was close to tears; she couldn't believe John Cena had done this to her in front of the whole world. Who did he think he was? A fresh surge of anger shot through her body. It wasn't enough that AJ was humiliated; she now knew how thoroughly she'd been taken in by "Superman" John Cena. He might talk like he was above it all, the petty squabbles and trash-talking, but he was anything but. Dolph was abrasive, sure, but he never pretended to be the good guy. He was out for himself and everyone knew it. John Cena, Nutcracker jaw and all, was a hypocrite. AJ couldn't believe she'd sacrificed her _job_ for that guy.

Dolph took her by the elbow and led her towards the showers - the men's showers. Ordinarily, no Diva would go anywhere near there, but most of the wrestlers were getting busy and the few that weren't cleared out of their way when they saw them coming. AJ glared balefully at the faces around her. The pitying, lying, hypocrites.

When they got to the showers, Dolph turned on the spray, then, much to AJ's surprise, began gently undressing her. Her beautiful white dress, now ruined, fell to the linoleum. She had been so proud to find something that matched his suit. Dolph began talking to her as he helped her out of her clothes, saying, "Don't panic, baby. That asshole will regret what he did to us one day. C'mon, let's get cleaned off."

She stood naked before him. Only a few days ago, they'd been together for the first time. Her nakedness now was anything but titillating. AJ had mud dripping from her hair, smeared across her legs, arms, face and chest. Dolph wasn't in any better shape. She reached to help him undress, but instead he steered her into the shower stall, and put her under the spray. She washed the mud from her hair as Dolph shed his own clothes. A few moments later, he joined her. He was as beautiful naked as ever, but there was something vulnerable about him like this. AJ meant to step aside and let him get under the spray, but found herself sinking against him, pressing her face to his chest. A sob wracked her body. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Her voice came out in a pathetic squawk. "It was so supposed to be so perfect, why did he have to do that to us, why, I was so happy..." Her words jumbled together.

"AJ, listen to me," Dolph told her, holding her out from him just far enough that they could look each other in the face. "I am going straight to the top, and you are coming with me. Big E too, but you most of all. One day, when we're on top of the world, we'll look back on this and laugh."

"You promise?" AJ sniffed.

"Promise. I'm going to unite the championships. WWE champion and World Heavyweight Champion, that'll be me. And you'll be the Divas Champion. We aren't going to be the next Edge and Lita, we're going to be better."

"Dolph and AJ," she said.

"You and me. Dolph and AJ."

She pulled him close again.

* * *

There were very good reasons AJ had called up Big E. He was big and impressive enough to make even the toughest wrestler think twice. He was incredibly strong. And ever since their earliest days in the business, he had adored AJ and she knew he'd do anything for her. To Big E, Dolph was an extension of AJ, and anyone who messed with Dolph, messed with AJ.

Messing with Dolph and AJ made for a furious Big E Langston.

"I can't believe that sucker did this to you!" Big E roared, stomping around the dressing room. AJ was seriously worried that he was going to bust a blood vessel in his eye. She needed Big E alert, not raging; that would only make him sloppy.

"Big E, please, Cena will get what's coming to him," AJ said. She took his hand in hers and gave it a comforting pat. "Dolph promised. We just need your help. And in return for your help, we give you some time in the spotlight." She smiled brightly. Dolph had big plans for the Royal Rumble. This was going to be Cena's worst year, ever.

Big E leveled a stern look at her. "The three of us together, as a stable?"

"You got it."

He seemed to think it over. "You think Dolph can do it?"

"Did you see how far he got with that hag holding him back?" AJ made a face. "With me and you in his corner, Dolph is going places. We'll be on top of the world."

"Miss AJ, all them people saying nasty things about you are the dumbest folks ever. You are real smart."

AJ's lips curved in a smile that was not at all nice. The future was looking brighter all the time.

* * *

Dolph had expected to get some flack from the locker room. He knew most of the guys thought AJ was a straight-up psycho, the rest thought she was pathetic, and the few left who didn't think either of those things probably thought _he_ was pathetic. What he hadn't expected was all the paternalistic bullshit he got.

"Ziggler, the games you're playing with that lass, they're not right," Sheamus said, ambling up to him with a towel over his shoulders, like he was AJ's brother or something.

"I don't play games, I play for keeps," Dolph informed him. "By the way, the Lucky Charms leprechaun called, he said he wants his schtick back."

Zack Ryder, Long Island Iced Zero, tried his luck next. "AJ is a total hoeski, bro! What are you thinking!"

Dolph flung himself at Zack, and the two rolled on the floor trading blows until Dolph got Zack in a headlock, fully intending to crack some vertebrae. It took three Superstars to pull them apart, and Zack's face was a satisfying shade of purple afterward. "Go ahead," Dolph spat at him as Alberto Del Rio and Cody Rhodes held him back. "Go whine on your Twitter, your Myspace, and Youtube about how your imaginary girlfriend dumped you! I'm going back to my hotel room to spend the night with my _real_ girlfriend!"_  
_

Not even a week into January, and things weren't going so well. Still, some things were looking up. RAW was heading to Florida, which meant he would get to see his little brother, Briley. When Briley called him up and suggested a match, Dolph was all for it. He could bring Big E and AJ, both of whom had done time in NXT, and get the crowd all whipped up for his brother.

As Dolph headed for his hotel room and AJ, the thought crossed his mind that he hadn't heard from Vickie since he broke up with her. It was too much to hope that she had taken the breakup with quiet dignity and decided to move on. But he forgot about that train of thought once AJ leaped into his arms and planted a breathtaking kiss on him. He kicked the door shut behind him and carried her into the bedroom.


	7. January 9, 2013

The next week or so was at once one of the best of Dolph's life, and one of the worst. The best because he was with AJ; the worst because it seemed like no matter what he did, he couldn't get a win on Cena. Even with both Big E and AJ interfering on his behalf, somehow victory slipped through his fingers every time. After the matches, AJ would rub his shoulders while Dolph mulled over his loss, replaying everything over and over. If he hadn't gotten overconfident... if he'd zigged instead of zagged... if the referee hadn't seen... It was all no use. More than anything (other than winning a championship, of course) Dolph wanted to beat Cena, humiliate him in front of AJ, and prove that she had chosen the better man, after all.

These were the things he thought about when he woke up early and admired AJ as she slept in the dim glow of his cell phone screen. Dolph got into the habit of waking up ten or fifteen minutes before she did so he could watch over her. AJ liked to sleep on her back, hands thrown over her head, her lips slightly parted. When their alarm went off, he would brush a kiss to those lips to wake her up. _I'm going to make you proud. We're going places. And I'm not leaving you behind_.

Today was special because before going on TV, they were going to spend part of the day with Big E. doing signings at NXT and then he would wrestle a match with his little brother. Dolph almost vibrated with excitement. He even went and fetched some breakfast from their hotel lobby that morning so that AJ could have breakfast in bed. It wasn't _that_ impressive (cereal, two bananas, and a donut) but when she rolled out of bed and stared at it groggily her expression lit up. They ate breakfast, then agreed to split the donut in half.

"You take the bigger half," Dolph told her.

AJ laughed. "Ziggy, it's okay, you can have the big piece of donut."

He blinked. "What did you call me?"

AJ's laugh faded, and she looked a bit anxious. "Do you not like it?" she asked him. "I just thought it'd be cute if you had a nickname that only I called you, that's all."

He hadn't meant to make her feel bad. "Great idea, babe," he said. And before she could protest, Dolph popped the bigger half of the donut into her mouth. AJ gave him a look of mock indignation but ate her donut happily.

At NXT, his brother was waiting for them out front of the Exhibition Center as they pulled up. Parking the car, Dolph hopped out and then opened AJ's door for her. Although both she and Briley were NXT alums, they hadn't ever met; she had moved to Smackdown in May 2011, while Briley joined NXT that June. Dolph and Briley hugged, then Dolph waved AJ over.

"Briley, this is AJ," Dolph said.

"We meet at last!" Briley said, and when AJ held out her hand for him to shake, he pushed it aside and pulled her into a crushing hug. AJ looked a little surprised but was giggling when Briley sat her back down.

"It's so good to meet you, Briley," AJ said brightly. "You look just like Dolph."

"Nah, I got all the looks in the family," Briley said with faux-bravado, popping his collar. "You ready to go inside and get ready? Big E's already here, he left the hotel early so he could catch up with the other guys in the lockeroom."

Once aside, they were introduced to the rest of the NXT wrestlers (some of whom AJ knew personally, some of whom she and Dolph only knew by reputation) and then got in a good workout before lunch. Briley ordered sushi, and after lunch it was time for the signings. AJ was shy and blushing around fans, not quite able to believe that she was in any way famous, but Dolph was in his element - joking, flirting, posing for photographs. Some of the female fans rested their hands on his arm or batted their eyes at him, and Dolph would play along a little bit, but he made sure to always mention "My girlfriend, the hottest Diva in the WWE", or "My babe, AJ" before the flirting got too far. A few of the fanboys who approached AJ were obviously appreciative of her womanly charms, and did things like shake her hand a little too long. He even caught one trying to slip her his number, but AJ laughed it off and made a show of giving the scrap of paper to Dolph so he could rip it up.

The match itself was Dolph and Brad Maddox versus Briley and Trent Barreta. The venue was a lot smaller than what he was used to in WWE, and as they walked out it almost felt like the fans were going to spill over the barricades and onto them. AJ and he wore matching ring gear, and she was a knockout; as Dolph lowered the ropes to let her climb into the ring he could hear an audible growl of approval from some random audience-member. She strutted around the ring like a femme fatale, Money In The Bank briefcase in hand, while he and Brad started the trash-talking. Dolph wanted to get the fans on Briley's side, build him up a little bit, so he acted like even more of an egomaniacal asshole than usual. He bragged about AJ, he bragged about Big E., and prowled around the ring like a caged animal.

Big E. showed off his NXT championship while Dolph yelled "This is the family that you could never be!" at Briley. And maybe that went too far, pissed off the fans or something, because they hadn't even locked up yet before a chant of "AJ'S CRAZY!" started up in the crowd.

_Clap clap clap clap AJ'S CRAZY_

If anything was guaranteed to make AJ actually crazy, it was a chant like that. "Guys, seriously, stop!" he yelled in the direction he thought the chants were coming from. They only got louder. Pausing, Dolph looked around, trying to stare down the entire crowd at once. Shaking his head, he began yelling "No, no, no!", trying to cut them off. AJ ran up behind him, whether to cry or try to calm him down he wasn't sure. It wasn't fair that she would be treated like this, during a match that had nothing to do with her. Why couldn't they chant dumb crap at him instead? Why did they have to pick on AJ?

Dolph clamped his hands over AJ's ears, trying to drown out the sound. He backed up almost up to the ringpost, and she ducked her head and pressed close to his body. He could feel her heartbeat pounding. He tried to hold her and make the "Quit it" signal with his hands at the same time. Big E. jumped in to yell at the fans, to no avail.

"I'm getting out of the ring," AJ whispered to him. Her face had crumpled. She was no longer happy sexpot AJ that she'd been earlier. Selfishly, Dolph wanted her next to him, but maybe getting her out of the ring would distract the fans. She tossed down the Money In The Bank briefcase and both she and Big E. slid out of the ring. Sure enough, the chant died down almost immediately. He kept glancing over to see where AJ and Big E. were; leaving Brad in the ring with Briley, Dolph hopped outside the ropes to hang onto the ringpost next to AJ. Finally, Dolph was able to get into the match. He was proud to see how well Briley did; and proud to show-off in front of all the NXT fans and remind them why he was playing with the big boys around the world. Towards the end, when it seemed like Barreta almost had him, AJ leaped up on the ropes and went wild -_ that's my girl_, thought Dolph - and Big E. was able to jump in and deliver a Big Ending to Barreta, softening him up for Dolph.

When he got Barreta counted out, AJ bounced into the ring and scuffed her shoes at Barreta before kneeling beside Dolph to help him up. "You did so good!" she said. "You and Briley. And Big E., too."

He wrapped his arms around her. "Are you okay?" he murmured into her ear.

"Yes, Ziggy."

He kissed the side of her face. "C'mon, let's get outta here."

* * *

They had to go rejoin RAW, but before they did, Briley ran over to them backstage to say goodbye. He gave Dolph a hug and Big E. a manly pat on the back, but took AJ's hand and tenderly kissed it. "Keep an eye on my troublemaker brother for me, will ya?" he asked AJ.

She smiled at him. "Someone has to."

"I'm glad it's you, AJ."

"I'm glad it's me, too."


End file.
